


Pleasant Dreams

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Peony grants pleasant dreams to those who need them. Like Sharena.
Relationships: Sharon | Sharena/Peony
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Peony's unit description saying she "Delivers pleasant dreams to mortals" and the Book 4 splash screen (and all the Sharena/Peony shipping that's been going on already) put ideas in my head so I just had to write this. It's been a while since I last wrote smut and even longer since I last wrote femslash smut so I kind of worried I'd be rusty, but I think it turned out alright. There was a part of me that kinda wanted to have the first fic for this ship, but I write slow and really I feel like it's better that my totally shameless smut isn't first, heh.
> 
> Also, can we agree the ship name should be Shareony? I saw at least one person who didn't like the name but personally I think it's nice.
> 
> Small announcement since I don't have anywhere else to put it: If you happened to be following my Bernadetta one-shot anthology, yeah, I kinda dropped the ball on that. I just didn't really have the spark to work on it. Long term I hope to finish it sometime, but it's not going to be the birthday countdown fic thing I had hoped.

Groaning, Sharena turned over in bed, her blankets a tangled mess, and propped herself up. Her eyes strained to see in the near pitch-black room as she opened them and looked around.

Ever since they had returned from Hel, she'd found it impossible to sleep through the night. Usually she was someone who could keep on going and keep her head up through hardship, but with all that had happened in the past months it had begun to weigh heavily on her now. And it was always oddly easy to sleep when every night she went to bed dead tired after a day of marching and fighting, even if she never got _enough_ sleep, so now that she finally had days where she could just relax around the castle for the first time in what seemed like forever, it had become oddly difficult.

To make matters even worse, their past few days had been spent staying at the royal castle, away from the excitement of the Order of Heroes; her and Alfonse's royal duties required their presence for the time being, their mother had said. And so, her days had become as dull as her nights were restless. She freed herself from her tangled covers and stumbled out of bed, opening the door to her bedchamber and quickly using the bathroom before returning to her room again. Clumsily untangling the sheets and blankets, she slipped under them again and tried to get back to sleep.

The morning soon came, but Sharena had scarcely gotten any more rest by the time the sun appeared, rousing her from a light slumber, and forcing her to concede that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. For once it seemed she had even awoken even before Alfonse, who she saw leaving his room as she again walked to the baths, this time in hopes that a nice shower would help refresh her. She mumbled a probably unintelligible "G'mrning..." as she passed him by, quickly showering and donning her usual clothes before joining Alfonse in the mostly empty dining hall.

"Morning", he said as she sat down across from him.

"...Good morning", she replied, a bit less garbled now. One of the castle servants walked in before either of them had the chance to continue speaking, carrying a tray with a generous bowl of oatmeal and a steaming cup of coffee on it. She set it down in front of Alfonse, acknowledging his thanks with a slight bow before turning to Sharena.

"My apologies, Your Highness. I did not realize you would be dining this early. Forgive me, I shall prepare breakfast for you immediately."

Sharena stood up again. "Oh, I wouldn't mind making something for myself. It's ok."

The maid shook her head. "No, I insist, Lady Sharena. What dish would you like?".

"...Well, if you're going to the trouble, oatmeal is fine with me too. Oh, and I think I'd like coffee today, please". She nodded and gave another slight bow before walking off. Sharena sat back down.

"Not like you to drink coffee, Sharena", Alfonse said. "You don't seem like yourself lately."

"Huh? Oh, I guess. I'm just not sleeping very well, and I can't wait to get back to the Order of Heroes and everyone. It's stifling being holed up here!". She yawned. They continued their idle conversation before soon enough the servant returned with her breakfast, just as Alfonse finished his and took his leave, hurrying to attend a meeting of the royal court. It was something she was never sure whether to be offended or relieved was not expected of her.

The rest of Sharena's day was as ordinary and uneventful as her breakfast, with little for her to do besides stroll the castle gardens and attend the single meeting Henriette had tasked her with, an audience granted to a merchant's guild for a few simple requests. Once again, as she put her hair down, changed into her nightgown, and blew out the candles on her desk, she felt still restless as she tucked herself in for the night.

This night, however, she fell soundly asleep as soon as she laid her head down on the soft pillow and pulled her blankets over herself.

What happened next was truly out of the ordinary.

Sharena felt perfectly rested as she stirred, and the bright light all around her made her shut her eyes tightly just as fast as she had opened them. They slowly adjusted, and she was able to look around as she sat up. Rather than her familiar bed, she had awoken in a large clearing, tall trees surrounding it and arching over it with light streaming down through their leaves and branches. Flowers carpeted the ground in a multitude of yellow, pink, green, and blue shades.

She ran a hand through her hair, finding it had been tied up in her braid and ponytail again as she slept. What's more, she found that her nightgown – and even her underwear – had vanished.

When had that happened? It felt like it hadn't been that way when she woke up. It was an alarming and confusing fact, and yet she felt strangely comfortable about it. Somehow, being in this place made it feel safe.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure, and her eyes snapped toward it. It was a girl, sitting on a stone not far away from her. Her light golden hair was tied into odd horn shapes on each side, framing a face with a soft smile and purple eyes, while the dress she wore, Sharena couldn't help but notice, showed off a fair amount of skin and clung tightly to her chest. It was enough to make her feel less than pure thoughts. What was most striking though, which made it all the more odd that it took her so long to notice them, were the yellow, butterfly-like wings on her back, and her pointed ears.

"Oh, hello! Finally, you're awake... Oh, or should I say you're finally asleep?".

Sharena reflexively covered her breasts with one arm and held her legs together, her face feeling slightly hot. "Umm... Where am I?".

"What do you mean?", the girl said. "This is a dream, of course! Didn't you realize it?".

"A dream? Really?", Sharena replied. "...Actually, that would explain it, huh?". As real as everything felt, the idea that it was a dream also felt true in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Hey, do you have a name?".

"Mhm!", the girl nodded her head. "I'm Peony. I'm actually from the land of dreams, Ljósálfheimr. You seemed so restless, I just had to pay you visit". Peony stood up and started walking towards her.

"Peony, huh? That's a nice name. Oh, mine's Sharena. It's nice to... Meet you? We haven't met before, have we?"

"H-Have we? Oh, I don't know about that... Oh! Unless it was in another dream... Yeah, that's it... Probably!". Sharena felt herself getting excited as Peony stepped closer, her heart beating faster. "Sharena is a nice name too. Oh, would it make you feel more comfortable if I took off my dress?".

She blinked. "...What?".

Peony crouched in front of her, looking confused herself. "What...?", she parroted back to her. "Didn't you want to...?".

"Want to...?".

"You know... Have sex?". Sharena felt her face – and her body, now – heat up even more. "Wait, sex? I mean, I... Oh, but that's so sudden!".

"Is it?", Peony asked. "It's just a dream. You've had wet dreams before, haven't you? And it's your dream, so there's nothing to be afraid of. Y-You don't think I would hurt you, do you?". Peony looked a little sad. She really didn't get the feeling she would hurt her; she seemed so kind and gentle. And gazing at her cute, kind-looking face, not to mention the way she looked in that dress... Well, it was a harmless dream after all, wasn't it?

Peony smiled again, blushing a little, as if she'd read her mind. The twinge of guilt at making her sad by not trusting her, the fluttery excitement, the lust, all of it. It made sense to her that she could. Again, it was her own dream.

She moved her arm away from her breasts and closed her eyes as Peony leaned in, planted a kiss on her lips, and wrapped her arms around her, opening her mouth as the fairy-like girl's tongue pressed against them and letting her in. She brushed her hand over one of Peony's bare shoulders and lightly touched one of her wings with her fingertips. She flinched just a little as Sharena did, letting out a tiny muffled moan. Her wing must be sensitive, then. That put ideas in her head, for sure.

Sharena gasped for air as Peony broke off the kiss, a broad smile on her face. "Lay down, Sharena. I'll take care of aaaall that stress and restlessness, ok?". She nodded, her heart pounding as she reclined back on the soft ground and, anticipating what would happen next – or was she the one guiding the dream? – spread her legs.

Peony crawled backwards and dipped her head down between Sharena's legs. First she felt her twin hair horns brush against her thighs, then shivered and sighed as she felt Peony's tongue touch her. At first she just gingerly tapped the outside of it with the tip of her tongue. A more powerful shiver ran through her and a louder, but still soft, sigh escaped Sharena's lips as she ran her tongue up her pussy, starting at the bottom and slowly dragging it up to her clit. And again, a little faster now. She got into a steady rhythm, and Sharena quietly panted as she watched Peony's head bob in her lap and her wings lazily flutter.

"Don't be shy", Peony said, pausing to glance up at her, little drops of her come on the fairy's warmly smiling lips. "You can let your voice out as much as you want here. It's your dream, remember that!".

Her dream. She could do or say whatever she wanted, things she could never if she were awake.

"Give me something to scream about, Peony". Dream or not, she still felt a little embarrassed, even if it was about as tame as dirty talk could get.

"Oh, am I not doing it hard enough? Sorry, I'm not the most experienced". Her smile now had a subtly devious hint to it. "I'll try to make you scream then, Sharena."

With that, Peony buried her face in her pussy again. Her tongue's movements were faster and just a touch rougher now, sweeping up and down and lingering to swirl over her clit, each touch sending yet more shivers up her body. One of her hands grasped one of Sharena's thighs, squeezing it, while the other crept up her side and found its way to her chest, fingers brushing against her hardened nipple before fondling her breast. Her panting and moaning got louder and then finally, to Peony's satisfaction, Sharena yelped, crying out the fairy's name in between ecstatic moans.

"Haaah...! Peony...! Peony...! Oooh, Peony...!". Sharena could tell her cries had excited the girl as she felt her hand leave her thigh and saw it dart between Peony's own legs.

It didn't take much more of Peony's licking for her to feel her climax start to build in earnest. With each twist of her tongue across her clit the wave that emanated from it was bigger than the last, and the tingling feeling that lingered behind each wave was stronger. She shut her eyes and let out another long sigh as one more wave came and washed her away. That tingling sensation was still there, fading away slowly, as she came down from that high and opened her eyes to see Peony still between her legs, a grin on her face and a strand of come stretching between the fairy's lips and her pussy, across the middle and index fingers of Peony's right hand as she idly played with it.

She sat up as Sharena let out a yawn, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the Peony's own pussy – evidently she hadn't been wearing anything under the dress that she'd now bunched up around her waist – and licked her fingers clean. As much as a part of her wanted to return Peony's favor and get a closer look at – and a taste of – what she saw, she already felt herself getting drowsy. What did that mean in a dream?

"Aww", Peony said. "I'd hoped you could stay and play a little longer, but it looks like one round was enough for you. Well, I'm glad you're satisfied at least! I hope you feel better tomorrow, Sharena. Nighty night!".

Sharena yawned again. "...Night. Visit me again sometime... I'd love to... Mmmm... Do this with you some more...".

"Oh, I have feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot soon!", she replied. As Sharena dozed off, she saw Peony sit back, slipping her hand between her legs again and stroking herself as she smiled at her.

Birds chirped and the morning light streamed in through her window as Sharena opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She could barely remember a morning where she had woken up so refreshed; she hadn't slept this well for months, if not more than a year. The last memories of something, murky and vague, slipped away from her mind as she noticed the wet feeling on her crotch.

"Must have been a nice dream", she muttered to herself, cracking a smile. "Haah... Wish I could remember what happened."

She got out of bed with a spring in her step and quickly took her morning shower, skipping down to the dining hall in time to again sit down across from Alfonse. This morning the servants had prepared a tray of sandwiches ample enough for at least two people, and two cups of coffee also graced the table.

"Good morning, Sharena", Alfonse said, between swallowing a piece of toast and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning Alfonse!", she replied cheerily, sitting down and grabbing a sandwich, piled high with shrimp, for her plate. She blew on the coffee, took a sip, cringed, and dumped in the entire little pitcher of cream that had been placed next to it along with a few generous scoops of sugar.

"You seem more like yourself today."

"Yep. I actually slept well for once". She stifled a grin as her mind went back to a half-memory. "Guess I just had nice dreams last night."


End file.
